Kidding Around
by JojoDayDreamin
Summary: One-Shot! Kidd was a grade-A Decker specialist who had joined the Saints. She's extremely talented in and out of the gang wars, but she is also pretty shy. See what happens when she finds herself falling for one of the Saint's lieutenants! KiddxPierce Rated T for language.


_**Okay, so this is a one-shot that just popped into my head. It's set in Saints Row: The Third and it involves a former Decker lieutenant named, Kidd (It's a girl btw), who joined the Saints and has a "slight" crush on Pierce. Anyway! Don't forget to R&R, and I hope you enjoy it (: **_

**Disclaimer:_ I claim ownership to nothing other than my created characters, plot, and situations._**

* * *

**Kidding Around**

The Third Street Saints had gone from run of the mill gang bangers, to global pop icons over a few years. They didn't allow fame to make them soft, however. Their boss, Ryder Dubois, was still as capable and deadly as ever, if not deadlier. With the help of her resourceful lieutenants and loyal crew, she damn near controlled the whole city of Steelport. There was still the Syndicate that needed to be dealt with, but with the Morning Star out of the way and the Deckers nearly eradicated, the Saints were free to move in on the Luchadores and conclude the seemingly never ending gang war. Despite her abilities, Ryder knew when she was outnumbered and out gunned, and that was the situation that she and Pierce, one of her lieutenants, were currently in.

Although their leader, Matt Miller, had fled Steelport, there were still stray Deckers wandering the streets and Ryder and Pierce were pinned down in former Decker territory, surrounded by kept them at bay for a while, but they were getting low on resources and they needed to call for backup.

"Boss, I think it's about time we called the boys in!" Pierce exclaimed, shouting over the gun shots ringing through the air. Pierce and the Boss were back to back, squatting down behind an overturned car. This wasn't the first time that they were overwhelmed, but they were nearly surrounded by Decker specialists and brutes; there was no way they were getting out of this by themselves.

"Ya know under normal circumstances, I would argue that," Ryder huffed, leaning back against Pierce with her gun pressed against her chest, "but seeing as this shit is anything but normal, I think you're right," she shrugged, pulling out her phone to call for backup.

Pierce nodded his head curtly. He then quirked up his eyebrow and turned to Ryder, "Wait a minute...Did you just say I was right?" he asked in disbelief.

"Pierce. This _isn't_ the time," Ryder stated through gritted teeth.

"Oh, hell yeah! You did! Make sure you tell the guys back at the crib, that I was fuckin' right!"

"Pierce!-" Ryder yelled, highly irritated.

The sound of tires screeching to a halt interrupted Ryder and caused her and Pierce to turn their head sharply to the cause of the interruption: the Saints had arrived. The purple, gold trimmed Criminal truck left a trail of tire tracks, that two more Saints vehicles had followed. The doors of the cars immediately sprang open and Saints members flooded the "battle field", pushing back the Deckers.

One door to the Criminal had not opened yet however, and upon noticing this, a collective grin spread onto the Saints' faces as they knew who was still in the truck. The Saints stop their fire, much to the surprise to the Deckers, and ducked behind cars, trees, and where ever else they could find cover. The Deckers, thinking they had the upper hand and that the Saints had given up, began to advance on their opposers. Their pursuit came to a halt however as the backseat door to the Criminal slowly opened and a petite, eccentric looking Saint calmly stepped out of the car.

The Deckers gasped as they took in her appearance. She was about 5'3, caramel skin tone, with silkyher black hair that had been put up in a messy bun atop her head; save for a neon purple fringed bang that covered her right eye. Her eyes were a noticeably deep, dark, ocean blue and she had subtle freckles scattered across the bridge of her nose. In apparel she donned a neon purple trimmed, tight fitted jacket that stopped at her midriff, a matching short ruffled skirt, some torn fishnet leggings, and bright purple combat boots; both of which were not completely laced and her left one was folded outwards and down at the top.

In the side holsters of her skirt were two twin D4TH Blossom sub-machine guns and on her back was a custom Shock Hammer with neon purple trim, as opposed to the traditional neon Decker Blue. If one were to look up her file in the Steelport resident database they would receive an error message, one that appeared every time you attempted to look up a Decker lieutenant named Kidd Sanchez. However, Kidd was no longer a lieutenant for the Deckers. She had traded in her blue flag for a purple one immediately after Matt Miller had left town, part of which was her doing.

Kidd had been a lieutenant specialist with the Deckers for a while, but she had been looking for a way out since they had joined the Syndicate. The Syndicate were nothing but crooks as far she Kidd was concerned, and she didn't want to be apart of it. Kidd had assisted a Saints lieutenant named, Kinzie Kensington, in the Saints' last battle against Matt Miller. She was secretly leaking access codes to Kinzie to help the Saints one-up Matt in his own virtual world, a virtual world that Kidd had actually created.

Kidd was very gifted in three dimensional world designed, and computer programming. She had been a very important asset to the Deckers, and she used that to her advantage as she left the Decker's ranks as soon as she was able. When the Saints had realized what she had done for them, she quickly became a powerful weapon against the Deckers and was welcomed into the Saints readily.

The firefight ceased, and silence fell upon the war zone as every eye watched Kidd gracefully approach the middle of the fight. She glanced around at her fellow Saints and sneered at her former gang as she swiftly reached for her Shock Hammer. Chaos erupted as she dismounted the weapon from her back and slammed it down into the ground, sending Deckers flying in every direction. Energy rippled through the ground as cars tumbled over and Saints began to move in on the significantly weakened Deckers. Kidd grinned as she placed the Shock Hammer back into it's place on her back and un-holstered her twin SMGs.

Kidd outstretched both of her arms, and spun on her heel ballerina style, blasting her guns as bullets rained around her and the last Decker fell. She had been the Saints secret weapon against the Deckers and was the surefire way to end a fight against them. The Saints knew that all too well, and let her know it every time she came through for them.

Saints crowded around Kidd as she placed her guns into their respected holsters.

"Yo man, that was sick!" One Saint exclaimed, patting Kidd on the back as he made his way to his car.

"Yeah, you're fucking awesome. You know that right?" Another one chuckled.

Kidd smiled coyly, and brushed her bang out of her face. "I'm here to help," She shrugged. Kidd was very well aware of her abilities and knew how she ranked compared to other people. She was very powerful, but she never let it get to her head. She didn't even like all the attention, to be honest, she was just doing her job.

The crowd of Saints began to part down the middle as the Boss shoved Saints aside and made her way to Kidd with Pierce in tow, right behind her.

"Kidd, chica, you're amazing! You saved us a lot of fuckin' time back there!" Ryder exclaimed, blowing a stray strand of her chestnut colored hair out of her face.

"Seriously, you're a _baaad_ girl, Kidd. I mean that in the good way though, you know?" Pierce chuckled, throwing an arm around Kidd.

Kidd laughed and gazed down at the ground as she walked with Pierce and the Boss to the car. She couldn't bring herself to look up while Pierce was this close to her. She feared that he would see the red that had rose into her cheeks. Kidd always got like this around Pierce. She was already pretty shy, but his presence made her feel a little fuzzy inside. She was never the one to catch feelings for a fellow gang member, but she couldn't help it and always convinced herself that it didn't mean anything.

The weight of Pierce's arm had been lifted off of her as they approached the Criminal. The Boss climbed into the driver's seat, Pierce in the passenger's, and Kidd hopped into the backseat. Much to the relief of Kidd, they were going back to the Saint's Penthouse, A.K.A - Headquarters. Once they were there Kidd could get back to work on her side project. She was using her programming skills to design a video game featuring the Saints. It wasn't anything fancy, just something she had decided to do. It was also something she had just started working on, so it was no where near playable, she had just started creating the avatars for it.

Kidd slumped back in her seat as Ryder drove away from the scattered mess of Decker bodies.

"Kidd, we 'oughta call you for backup more often! You owned those assholes!" Pierce exclaimed, glancing up to look at Kidd through the vanity mirror.

Kidd smiled and glanced up to meet Pierce's gaze. "It was nothing, really," Kidd shrugged as she turned to look out of the window.

Pierce then gasped and turned in his seat to look back at Kidd. "Nothing my ass! Did you see the look on their faces? They knew they were fucked the moment you stepped out of the car!" Pierce bellowed, smiling brightly.

Kidd giggled and rubbed her neck as she continued to gaze out of the window.

"Pierce, please, you're embarrassing the girl," Ryder laughed as she drove down into the underground garage.

Pierce glanced up at the vanity mirror and smiled at Kidd who had her hand on the door handle, waiting to hop out of the car. She got her chance soon enough once the car was securely parked in the underground lot.

Kidd popped open the backseat door and made her way to one of the elevators leading up to the penthouse. She made her stealthy getaway as more purple vehicles arrived in the garage and Saints quickly inundated the lot.

Everyone was unwinding and relaxing around headquarters as Kidd grabbed her laptop on took a seat on a sectional couch in the living room. With everyone preoccupied, no ones attention was focused on Kidd - or at least she was unaware of it if it was, but either way; it was perfect for her.

Kidd crossed her legs on the couch, set her laptop on her lap and pulled up her little side project. Kidd smiled to herself as she scrolled over the virtual replicas of her fellow Saints. Of course she had included herself and all of the lieutenants, but the only one that was distinctly detailed was the one of Pierce. It touched on every minuscule fraction; from his signature white suit to the diamond studs he donned in both of his ears.

Kidd sighed as she put on her Saints de Fleur headphones and played around with her virtual characters. Kidd glanced up from her computer and covered her mouth as she giggled at the Saints attempting to break dance outside near the pool on the deck of the penthouse.

"Watcha laughin' at?" A voice asked brightly, startling Kidd. Just as it sounded, Kidd felt a weight shift on the couch and looked to her left to see that Pierce had plopped down beside her.

"Our little hip-hop rejects out there," Kidd chuckled as she pointed out towards the Saints near the pool.

Pierce laughed and ran a hand over his low cut hair. Since they had been at the penthouse for awhile, he had taken off his hat and swapped out his white suit for a white tank top and some black basketball shorts that had a purple stripe going down both sides. Kidd preferred this look to him over the traditional, celebrity look, for some odd reason. Although she mentally scolded herself anyway, as soon as she caught on to the fact that she was "preferring" anything on him.

_Why should I care what he wears? I mean he looks good in anything, especially anything where he shows off his arms.. Yeah, he's pretty toned, but - Oh my God! Kidd! Focus girl!_, Kidd mentally gave herself a slap in the face for letting her thoughts trailed off like that. _Not supposed to think about the highly attractive lieutenants, remember?_ Kidd groaned out loud at the thought.

"I know right?" Pierce smirked, acknowledging her groan. "If only they were all as good as I am," He sighed wistfully.

_Shit. He heard that? Okay, he clearly thought it was about something else, so just play along,_ Kidd thought as she giggled along with Pierce.

"So, what are ya working on?" Pierce quipped, jutting his chin towards Kidd's computer.

Kidd quickly straightened her posture and cleared her throat. "O-Oh, it's nothing," Kidd insisted as she tucked some stray hair behind her ear.

Pierce smiled at her coy demeanor and playfully nudged her arm. "Sure don't look like nothing," Pierce quipped as he leaned in slightly to see Kidd's work.

Pierce was persistent, and Kidd knew that all too well. She knew that there was no point in arguing with him, so she just went with it. Kidd slid her headphones off her ears and situated them around here neck as she turned her laptop slightly towards Pierce.

A bit surprised by her submission, Pierce gladly indulged the offer before Kidd changed her mind. Pierce leaned in a little more and smiled brightly as he examined the miniature Saints.

"Kidd, this is awesome," Pierce murmured, clearly intrigued by Kidd's skill. Pierce absentmindedly reached around Kidd's torso and grazed his hand over hers as he glided his fingers over the track pad of her laptop.

Kidd sunk under his touch and swiftly placed her hands in her lap. "It's okay, I guess," Kidd shrugged, shimmying around under his arm, "it's not anywhere near done, though".

Pierce clicked on his virtual replica and laughed as the "mini-Pierce" exclaimed, '_Ya see somethin' ya like?_ _Yeah? Well take a picture and stop clicking on me! _'.

"Ha!" Pierce exclaimed, "Fuckin' ingenious," he laughed.

Kidd chuckled and glanced at Pierce. "I figured that it was something you'd say," She smiled.

Pierce smiled at Kidd and gently hugged her with the arm he had around her. "You know, you really 'oughta give yourself more credit, girl. You're pretty damn impressive," Pierce expressed, looking down at Kidd.

"Yeah?" Kidd asked, she was genuinely surprised by his statement; she could see the sincerity in his eyes.

"Yeah," Pierced nodded, his voice lowering a bit.

Kidd could feel the red burn in her cheeks as she smiled and looked down at her hands. She felt a lot more comfortable around Pierce now and turned her body slightly so she could lean back into his embrace.

They were both quiet until Pierce spoke up. "Hey Kidd?" He quipped, a hint of question in his tone.

"Yeah?" Kidd answered, looking up at him.

Pierce answered her by leaning down and pressing his lips softly against hers.

Initially surprised, Kidd willingly kissed Pierce back. Once the two parted ways, they sat there staring into each other's eyes.

"I wanted to do that for a long time," Pierce smirked.

Still in a mild state of shock, Kidd's eyes widened at his confession. "Oh yeah?" Kidd asked, smiling brightly, "And what told you that now is a good time to do it?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Well," Pierce started, "I figured you'd wanna kiss me too. Ya know, judgin' by how much attention you pay to me," he smiled, gesturing towards his virtual character.

Kidd giggled and threw a hand over her mouth. Pierce gently grabbed her hand and lowered it to allow her to speak.

"I'm glad you noticed," Kidd finally said.

Pierce laughed, "No, I'm glad _you_ noticed,".

Kidd smiled as she pointed at the other characters and laughed with Pierce as they listened to what the others had to say.

* * *

**_And there it is! If you liked it, don't be afraid to tell me so! And you might want to check out my other Saints Row fic called, Rough Ryder :) Buh-Bye for now!_**


End file.
